Theoras
Brief History Theoras is one of the larger continents of the world of Aman. In it lies the Elven Laurthel dynasty to the West, the halls of the dwarf lords, the Southern human kingdoms, and the Gathnaki Confederacy to the North. Smaller more independent powers exist in between. It was formed when the god Helm carved the land in two to create Ganam and Theoras to protect the mortals during the Divine Calamity. The Laurthel Dynasty The elves have walked Aman for over 700,000 years, their first king being Nathnahadin around 660,000 years ago during the calamity. All Laurthel royalty can be traced back to him. The dynasty was formed some time after the Calamity, though no one is entirely certain due to the records being lost. Establishing the city of Lasona, their domain would grow considerably larger, rivaling even that of the Concordians over in Ganam. Their current royalty is King Narthedir and Queen Maethril. Other notable royalty and advisors include Prince Acharion, Princess Caleniel, General Berior, and the golden dragon Nytiras who has fought alongside and served Narthedir since his crowning. Lasona is known for its rumored dimensional doorways, the skull of Sanzada, the Laurthel Great Library, the Thorandin military academy, and for being home to the Lanthur College of the Arcane. It has stood against all invasions and sieges since its founding, the most recent being the war with the Gathnaki Confederacy some 300 years ago. The elves pride themselves on their arcane abilities, with the empire being home to many powerful and skilled casters. In addition to this they're also revered to have some of the best artists and archers in the world. They've cultivated these skills since their first days walking Aman. They stood on the frontlines of the Calamity against the forces of the abyss and the Hells while the gods fought each other. The current cities under the domain of the dynasty include Lasona, Tarnaha, Kimbuldo, and Hathnokana. The captial city of Lasona connects directly to the Underdark, and remains on of the few places of Aman where Drow and other elves coexist. House Marnaki remains the only Drow royal bloodline to sever their ties to Lolth, and joined the dynasty during its founding under King Nathnahadin. The Dwarf Lords The dwarf lords of Theoras dwell in the Myantor Mountains. Their homes are typically built in the side of mountains or hills, with the richest of them being in fortresses. They are highly skilled smiths and warriors, their craft famous throughout Aman. The clans include the Kazadhan, Rubymaul, Alemasters, Thurmin, Morendi, and the richest of them all, the Korhan. Only the Kazadhan clan does not covet gold or gems like the rest, and instead seems oddly obsessed with ancient remains, being the most renowned paleontologists in Theoras. The dwarves have a steady trade with the elves, trading gems and metals in exchange for arcane materials and really anything they see fit what with their vast wealth. As for the Gathnaki there's never been a war between them, with the main joke being that its because dogsleds cant handle underground and there's no mountains in the tundra. The Gathnaki Confederacy The Gathnaki Confederacy is an alliance of all the Goliath peoples in the frozen tundra of the North. They farm winter growing crops and hunt megafauna, and are known for their use of dogsleds pulled by their own native breed of dogs about three times the size of a normal one, and twice as fast. They dwell primarily in large villages surrounded by wooden palisades, with only one city to their name: Nardrag. It remains empty and lightly guarded unless during a crisis, the election of a new leader, or time of war. The last time it was used was 300 years ago during the war against the Laurthel Dynasty. The leader of the Confederacy is elected by a group a matriarchs, selecting them because of their skill in battle, connection to the spirits, and their connection to their people. The current leader of the Confederacy is of clan Gathakanathi, and was chosen around 20 years ago. Many assume that the Gathnaki are easy opponents who rely on brute strength alone to win the day. Such was the folly of the new Laurthel generals during the war, who took them head on. In the famous battle now known as the Battle of the Frozen Timbers, the elves entered the forest pursuing a battalion of goliaths. They were encircled by dogsled riders and cut down where they stood. The goliaths lost about 800 that day, the elves around 4,300. The Southwest To put it simply the Southwest is just.......peaceful. No powers control it and none try to. The only signs of civilization here are the old ruins deep in the wilds. It is believed this region has a strong connection to the Feywild, as it contains a small population of dryads. The rare Eladrin inhabit the region as well, with wood elves forming small roaming groups in the region. This is also the only known region to be strongly inhabited by Tortles. Those seeking spiritual enlightenment sometimes come here due to its peaceful nature. The fey and elves pay them no mind as long as they do no harm to the land unless for basic needs. The only trade good that comes out of this region is tea grown and harvested by Tortles. Other than that, this land remains forever wild. There's also just bees quite literally everywhere. The Tsanto Mountains Bordering the southern plains of Theoras are the Tsanto Mountains. Here the Kantu monks make their home. If the elves were the first magic users, these monks were the first scholars. Their library is as old as the very ground of Aman. They are built upon the highest peaks with hidden entrances to prevent theft. The first clay tablets and writing of all time are kept here, as well as the newest books and literature. The monks often make pilgrimages to collect them, and receive donations from the wealthy quite often with the hopes of getting a chance to peruse the collection one day. The Northern Peninsula The goliaths walled this region off for a reason. In this area is the domain of Damian Brandt, a supposed prince of darkness (at least that's what the goliaths call him). Any who try and enter are found hung by a noose from a tree or impaled on a pike or simply never seen again. Brandt has made it clear he wants to be left alone and left alone he shall be. Duncaster A small hillside village about 30 miles from the West coast city of Blackwater, Duncaster is a bit of a melting pot. People of all races and walks of life have made their home here. It is also home to the church of Kossuth which has an almost tyrannical hold over the control of the personal lives of the people here. Punishments for breaking what they deem to be a sin often include death. Blackwater The first city those entering Theoras typically see as its the closest harbortown in the West. Its run by a local human lord and has its fair share of crime, but is also home to a division of the clerics of Lathander, headed by Thulmas Tidewater. They patrol the streets at night in an attempt to keep the city safe. In a town woth shift merchants, thieves, and soldiers for hire however, safety is a luxury. However the true source of power in Blackwater are the three gangs contesting it for power: the Clubs, the Longcoats, and the Wardens. The Tashdani Mountains These mountains are guarded by the Emerald Enclave rangers, a civilization unto their own. Located East of Laurthel these mountains lie, and beyond them is a lawless land ruled by Hobgoblin warlords, Bugbear brutes, and goblin grunts hellbent on pillaging the Western lands. No one knows for how far it stretches, but the Enclave is determined to guard the peoples of Theoras from this threat. Akin to the infamous warlord Ur-Hakon in Ganam, the Hobgoblin general Ukruc has been amassing forces in the East but is currently being held back by the Enclave. The Umbranam Peninsula Located on the Northwest tip of Theoras, this peninsula encompasses 400 miles and is entirely controlled by the mysterious Lord Damian Brandt. Outsiders who enter this domain have been found horribly mutilated. Passing ships along the coast can only see a dark and seemingly empty castle. The only known depiction of him is a portrait done by an artist 200 years ago that currently hangs in Lasona's art museum. The Southern Human Kingdoms Located on the Southern tip of Western Theoras, the kingdoms of Gent, Thaxa, and Cyr rest there (from left to right in that order). It was formed from one massive kingdom before but split in three by feuding brothers from the ancient kingdom of Yrdun. Gent's culture is heavily derived from Iluskan traders who they recently went to war with and ended in a stalemate. Thaxa is built in joint by humans and dwarves and thus has a culture that's more of a hybrid. Cyr remains heavily militaristic but are known as masters of wine and words in Theoras. Cyr recently suffered a defeat at the hands of the necromancer Dask and have dispatched Eradicators to find him via process of elimination of all shifters. Witchers have actively come into conflict with them due to shifters being sentient and not actively harmful to humanoids, thus they don't meet the criteria for killing.